


CAOS: Alternate Endings: Epilogue

by DragonRhapsody



Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody
Summary: This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.This is the final installment, the Epilogue the characters of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina deserved. Guaranteed Happy Ending.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	CAOS: Alternate Endings: Epilogue

### Epilogue

_We are going to assume that Mary Wardwell's spell didn't fail, and she spent most of the school year being her mousey self, usually staying away from the trouble._

### Sabrina Morningstar

Sabrina had felt herself be consumed by the Void. And now, she was alive again. Ambrose told her what had happened with Caliban and Lucifer. Her father was dead and so was her husband. Her heart was breaking and the only silver lining was that Caliban from the parallel world was still here. So she tended to him, in his weak, mortal form while he recovered from the near death by the hands of the Void.  
Over the tending of his body, they talked, bonding and he reflected on a life of working with his hands, hoping to continue to build and use his carpentry skills. Sabrina could feel that this was a similar Caliban, although wholly different from her dead husband. He didn’t have a cruel streak in him, or a need for power and control. He was all the things that Sabrina loved in her former husband, and none of the bad. She was grieving over the loss of her Father and Husband, but when speaking to this Caliban, she felt a new love and appreciation kindling for him.  
She had changed, herself, and she could feel the blood of Lilith flowing through her veins. It was powerful and the unknown of it terrified her. Of course, there was only one way to figure out what to do, and why Lilith would do such a thing. Lighting a candle in her new room, the room opposite of Brina’s room, she summoned Lilith. Waiting for her felt like an eternity, but eventually a rush of flames licked the floor and Lilith, stood before her, accompanied by a ghoul, holding a fussing bundle.  
“Sabrina Morningstar, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lilith opened her hands wide, looking around the room, noticing Caliban’s sleeping body in the single bed next to Sabrina’s. Her eyebrow raised and Sabrina blushed.  
“Why did you save my life, Lilith? I can feel your blood running through my body, and I don’t know what it will do to me.” Sabrina crossed her arms.  
“Sabrina, your cousin promised that you would never rule the Throne of Hell, is that not enough?”  
“No, Lilith, you always have a reason for what you do, you must have an ulterior motive.” Sabrina began to pace the room.  
“Alas, I do. And you have found me out.” Lilith smirked, and motioned for the Ghoul to hand her her baby.  
“What is it Lilith, because I can’t live with this hanging over my head.”  
“Well, I granted you a boon, a boon of my blood. For three reasons: A promise that you would never rule Hell, and my dear Adam would have a clear line to the throne.” She cooed at the baby as he watched his mother’s face, “Second, your aunties protected me from Lucifer and the General’s of Hell.” She paused, and Sabrina stopped pacing, seeing the tired lines that only motherhood gave, and the worry striking deep within the heart of Lilith.  
“And thirdly, I hoped for an alliance. With a Morningstar at my side, I could easily control the demon’s of hell. I could make you my General, and you would have your own life, separate from Sabrina Spellman. A job, a role in Hell, controlling the demon hoards and punishing the generals of Hell. IF you wanted, of course.” Lilith seemed to be holding her breath, and Sabrina took her in a long, measured breath before answering.  
“I could be persuaded to help you Lilith, on a two conditions.” Sabrina tapped her lip, “Caliban is mortal - he’s from the alternative Earth where the Endless was. I’d like him to have as long a life as I do.”  
“Easily given,” Lilith responded, nodding. “Your second request?”  
“I’d like to reform Hell,” Sabrina straightened her shoulders, “I was planning on doing it with my father at the Throne, but I would like your support in making Hell more efficient.”  
“I will grant your first condition,” she rocked gently side to side, baby Adam now looking sleepily at the ceiling, “And the second we could reach an agreement on. It will take a lot of power to force the demons and generals of hell to reform.” She knowingly grinned, a sharp glint in her eye. “But it would be so satisfying to watch them squirm.”  
“We have a deal then?” Sabrina held out a hand and Lilith took it. Their palms blazed for a moment, and Sabrina gasped in pain as if a brand had been seared into her hand. When she took her palm away, the sign of Lilith was fading from her hand. A Crescent moon sitting upon a cross.  
“My protection and our agreement.” Lilith nodded toward the fading symbol.  
“Before you go, could I hold my brother for a moment?” Sabrina wrung her hands and Lilith smiled. “I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet.”  
“Of course.” Lilith held baby Adam to her, and she looked upon his chubby cheeks, his sleepy blue eyes and his dark hair.  
“He’s adorable.”  
“He will be a hellion when he grows.” Lilith sighed, a soft smile on her face, “It would be nice for him to have another strong woman to guide him.”  
“I can’t wait, I’ve always wanted a sibling. Now he’ll have two.” Sabrina kissed baby Adam’s head, smiling at Lilith.  
“I expect you to report to Hell for duty in a week’s time. Caliban should be up on his feet by tomorrow.” A knowing smile crossed her features, another wicked glint in her eye and Sabrina grinned back. Hell was going to be much more fun with a woman in charge. She couldn’t wait to tell Brina and the Aunties.

### Sabrina & Nick

“You died, Brina,” Nick kissed her forehead again, brushing her bed-head hair out of her face. “I was terrified.”  
“Thank you for rescuing my body, floating out in space. Thank you for never letting go and believing in us.” Sabrina kissed him gently, and he deepened the kiss, breathing her in and never wanting to leave their bed.  
“Mmm,” Sabrina pulled away, rolling out of bed. “We should get up and check on Sabrina and the Aunties,” she leaned in to give him a kiss and he grabbed her back into the covers with a muffled giggle.

An hour later, washed and dressed, Sabrina and Nick made their way downstairs.  
“Morning love birds,” Aunt Hilda was at the stove, making pancakes. Sabrina Morningstar was quickly eating, and smiled in greeting. Zelda and Marie both had a paper in front of them, and a cup of coffee. Zelda peered above the paper as the couple sat down.  
“Sabrina Morningstar has made a deal with Lilith,” Zelda held disappointment in her tone, but Brina could tell that she was not as upset as she could have been. It must have been a worthy deal.  
“I did,” Sabrina spoke up, “She has agreed to allow me to reform Hell, in exchange for saving my life,” she pointedly looked at Zelda and her Aunty just ruffled her paper. “And she has given me the title of General. On top of that, she has also given Caliban an extended life, like that of a witch.”  
“That’s amazing, Sabrina!” Brina grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. Hilda placed a plate of pancakes down and Brina and Nick dug into them. “How is Caliban doing?”  
“He’s a lot of better now. He’ll wake up soon, and I’m sure he’ll be hungry. He should be up and about by tomorrow morning.”  
“I’ve got a plate set aside for him, Sabrina dear,” Hilda patted Sabrina’s shoulder as she sat down to have some breakfast herself. “Dr. Cee and I have some news.” Hilda began, cutting into her food.  
“Oh?” Brina looked at Sabrina and they both smiled.  
“Yes, but I shall wait until everyone is here.” The two Sabrina’s sighed and rolled their eyes. By the time they finished their first plates, Ambrose and Prudence came in, both dressed as if for an adventure. Sabrina and Brina gave each other a knowing look. Dr. Cee followed in shortly, a stack of books in his arms.  
“These books will be great for the store, thanks again Zelda,” he placed them on the buffet behind the table. Kissing Hilda’s head he sat beside Zelda. Marie folded her paper and eyed the people at the table.  
“Well, Hilda, your news?” Marie prompted, motioning with her hand.  
“Ah, yes,” Hilda gripped Dr. Cee’s hand, and while the room knew exactly what she was going to say, they weren’t going to ruin it. “We are pregnant!”  
Congratulations and hooting followed laughter and hand shaking. Hilda was blushing as badly as Dr. Cee slung an arm around Hilda and kissed her temple. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as names were discussed and a Blessing to the Dark Mother Hecate was planned for when the babe arrived. Sabrina motioned to Brina to follow her for a moment, and the two snuck off to the warmer sun-room, filled with plants.  
“So I’ll be in hell by Monday.” Brina nodded, “Since the Void is gone, and Hell and Earth have separated, we can still see each other.”  
“I’d really love that. I missed you.” Brina held Sabrina’s hands and they leaned their heads together. “I thought for sure you had died. It felt like it was all my fault.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you at all.” Sabrina responded, giving her a tight hug, “I would have done the same in your position. I’m just so grateful that Aunt Hilda was able to keep Caliban in a magical stasis to help him heal. I would have survived without him, but Hell will be so much fun with someone to show around.”  
Brina laughed at her twin, and gave a hard squeeze back.  
“What about you and Nick?”  
“What about us?” Brina pulled away, confused.  
“What will you do now?” Sabrina asked.  
“Probably just school. High school and the Academy. Aunties have agreed to let him stay here. As long as we’re, y’know, safe.” Brina winked and Sabrina laughed.  
“Come visit me in Hell, okay?” Sabrina chewed her lip, worry in her eyes.  
“You’ll do amazing, and we will come visit, I promise.” The two hugged again and Sabrina excused herself to go deliver food to Caliban.

### Ambrose & Prudence

“Okay Sabrina’s, your scans both look good.” Ambrose, still in his adventuring gear, critically reviewed the scans of their bodies. “I’ve done a thorough work up, and I don’t see any problems. I wonder…. since you were both held by the Void, that you may have become immune to attracting Chaos. Or perhaps, when you both died, the bond to Chaos left you. ” Ambrose’s face was furrowed in thought, as he held a vial of Sabrina Morningstar’s blood, next to Sabrina Spellman’s vial.  
“The chemical make-up of your blood has significantly changed, Sabrina,” Ambrose motioned to Sabrina Morningstar, and she stepped closer to look at her darker-shaded blood.  
“It looks black,” Sabrina frowned, confused.  
“It is black. In fact, your witch blood has been infused with Ichor, the blood of the Angels. When Lilith killed your father, she must have had a way to infuse herself with his blood. Potentially by drinking it.” Ambrose put the vials down, and both Sabrina’s cringed at the thought of drinking black blood. He crossed arms and pointedly looked at them.  
“Cousins, you have both changed so significantly that even if you were drawn to Chaos, it wouldn’t know that you had once been one person.” Ambrose thoughtfully tapped his chin. “I suspect that you may be free from anymore issues of destruction reigning upon you, and subsequently, us.” He grinned and swept the scans up, putting them away with vials of blood.  
“Why are you dressed like that, Ambrose?” Brina asked, taking in his leathers, jacket, swords and now the bag he swung onto his back.  
“Well, after we get back from Hell, Prudence and I have decided to travel to various Witch Covens, letting them know of what has happened in the world, and the big changes in Hell.” Prudence smiled wickedly and grabbed his hand.  
“We’ll be in touch, Sabrina’s, Agatha and Roz can reach us at any time,” Prudence purred, leading Ambrose up the stairs. They followed them to the front door of the Spellman house, and paused to give hugs and kisses. Aunty Zee and Hilda were there to give their good-bye’s as well.  
“Be safe, both of you,” Brina said, Sabrina nodding, and giving their hands a squeeze. “It’s what I’ve wanted for so long, to see the world again,” Ambrose smiled softly, and then grinned at Prudence. “I couldn’t ask for better company.” “You are certain Judith and Judas won’t be a problem?” Prudence asked Hilda, holding her hands. “Of course not darling. Now that Faustus is gone, the controlling spell he used on them has faded.” Hilda gave her hands a a squeeze, “And they are getting the proper therapy they need. They are progressing very nicely.” She patted Prudence’s hands in reassurance. Prudence nodded, turning to Agatha. “Be safe,” Agatha gripped Prudence in a tight hug that she returned. “I promise.” They leaned foreheads together, clasping their pinky fingers. “If you need me, get Roz to help you. You both will have better range if you work together.” “Okay. I’ll miss you.” Agatha whispered. “I’ll miss you too.” They stood still for a few moments, a tear slipping down Agatha’s cheek. She wiped it quickly away and gave Prudence another hug before letting her go. “Both of you leave, now, before you set off Hilda again with the waterworks,” Zelda chided gently, smoking downwind from the teary Hilda. Ambrose and Prudence walked down the stairs hand in hand, and with a simple spell, vanished to their first stop, Hell.

“We’ve brought a gift, Madam Satan.” Ambrose pulled a plastic bag out of his backpack and handed it to Minion. Minion opened the bag at the gesture of Lilith, and revealed Father Blackwood’s head.  
“How delightful,” she purred, as Faustus made gargling sounds. “Where is his tongue?”  
“We removed it because he wouldn’t shut up.” Prudence growled, arms crossed.  
“Well, what a lovely gift. I suspect you’d like me to torture him as long as I feel the need?” Lilith pet the dismembered head and raked her nails down the scalp, leaving rents in the skin as blood welled and garbled sounds of pain came from Father Blackwood’s mouth.  
“Yes, but I would like the honour of killing him, if you will grant me the Spear of Longinus to do it.” Lilith gazed at Prudence for a moment, weighing her decision.  
“Easily granted. Shall I call you in a couple years?” Lilith’s grin was dark and malicious.  
“Thank you Madam Satan, we look forward to it,” Ambrose took Prudence’s hand. They both vanished from Hell, and Lilith looked upon the head and smirked.  
“Minion, place Father Blackwood into the Pit of Tar first. Let him drown over and over. And in a few months we’ll move him over to the Pit of Beetles. Mmmh, I have so many plans for you, Faustus. Aren’t you excited?” Lilith’s violent laugh sent shivers down Father Bloodwood’s open scalp, and Minion grinned his black teeth in response.

### Roz & Harvey

“So, how did your dad take it?” Roz stood up from the garage couch and took Harvey’s hands.  
“He’s pretty shaken, Roz,” Harvey shook his head and then leaned in for a kiss. “But he’ll be okay. The whole town knows there’s two Sabrina’s now, and they’re Witches. I’m just worried about what the town will say.”  
“I’m sure your dad and the other miners will talk to them. And if they don’t listen, I’m happy to organize a demonstration and protest.” Roz grinned at Harvey’s laugh and they curled up on the couch for a few moments.  
“It’s really over, right?” Harvey whispered, holding Roz tightly.  
“As over as it will ever be. I still have to train my powers, and Prudence is off with Ambrose, meaning I’ll be training with Agatha, when she’s not in her therapy sessions.” Roz hummed, as Harvey kissed the base of her neck.  
“I love you Roz. All of you.” He laughed at her look of skepticism. “Even the Witchy-side.” Harvey kissed up her neck and onto her lips, showing her how much he meant his words. “I love you. You and I, we’ll have our ups and downs, but I promise to always listen, and be here for you. I want to be with the Whole Roz. I don’t want to ignore any part of what makes you, you.”  
“Well, there’s one part that’s feeling ignored…” Roz smirked.  
“I better fix that then.” Harvey lifted her shirt and started kissing her stomach, down to her jeans and Roz laughed in delight.

### Theo & Robin

“So, you’re going to be starting at the Academy soon?” Robin asked, as they cuddled under the blankets on Theo’s bed.  
“Yeah. Mistress Zelda said that they have teachers that can help me control my Channeling abilities.” Theo lifted Robin’s hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. “I guess there was a reason we were drawn to be friends with Sabrina. We all have some sort of abilities.”  
“Like draws like.” Robin kissed the back of Theo’s head.  
“It was terrifying though, to have my uncle walk back into the house like that. It was really nice too. To have his normal self back. It was like a last good-bye before he left.” Theo choked up a bit, hiding his face into his pillow for a moment.  
“It was nice of him to visit.” Robin ran his hands up and down Theo’s arm, comforting him while he cried.  
“I didn’t know how much I missed him.” Theo sniffled, wiping away his tears. “Dad had no idea what to do with him, so we just pretended it was normal. I think we both needed that.”  
“Yeah. It was a proper good-bye, and a good memory to add to all the other good memories.” Robin pulled the blankets up, and snuggled into the bed.  
“Did your Fairy friends come back?” Theo asked, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of Robin’s heart. The warmth at his back crept into him and made him feel safe.  
“Some of them did. Some chose to stay.” Robin kissed Theo’s neck and then ear.  
“You can still visit them though?”  
“Yeah, any time I want. But I want to be here. Right in this moment, with you. I love you Theo.” Theo rolled over and gave Robin a light kiss.  
“I love you too, Robin.” Robin kissed him back and deepened the kiss, running his hands down Theo’s back and holding him tightly against his body. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies before Theo leaned over and turned out the light.


End file.
